


notes

by voksen



Series: WKverse [54]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and Schuldig alone before Gluhen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	notes

Crawford has always kept notes, swatches of the present and future in varying amounts of detail. As long as Schuldig's known him, they've been indexed neatly in incomprehensible shorthand, hidden away in stacks of plain black notebooks.

But first Farfarello goes, then Nagi, leaving the two of them flitting from place to place on the strength of visions and secrets. Their boltholes sprout paper like feathers, wings of post-its and molted loose scraps on every available surface.

And Crawford's writing is messier than Schuldig's ever seen it, but the writing is clear plain English and it says Crawford trusts him.


End file.
